1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a binoculars assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a binoculars assembly in combination with a securing means for support of the assembly by the users head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable for an observer to utilize magnification means at events which occur at a distance point. Examples include spectators at a sporting event, concert or theater where a large crowd of people often require an individual to be a great distance from the event being viewed. Because of a spectator's distance from the desired viewing event, individuals often bring binoculars which must be hand-held to their eyes when using. Holding binoculars can be inconvenient and tiresome, and therefore deter some people from utilizing them. Some people need to remove their eyeglasses or sunglasses each time they desire to use binoculars. Other people desire to view the entire event through binoculars, an act which can tire the individual's arms. Therefore, it is beneficial to provide an individual with a magnification means which does not need to be held by hand, is inexpensive, easy to transport, quick and easy to use, and can enhance the spectators enjoyment of the viewing event.
Prior art includes hand-held binoculars, and binoculars which can be attached to hats, visors or helmets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,139 issued to Jose A. Benitez is designed to be attached to a visor.